


Paperwork (and the Shades of Grey Inherent)

by clusband



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Double Entendres, Fluff, Marvus is the world's laziest auspistice, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusband/pseuds/clusband
Summary: Fuck doing business, all ya homies hate doing business.___Day 1 of my 30 days of Marvus project: Marvus: Tagora c3< Remele.
Relationships: Marvus Xoloto/Tagora Gorjek/Remele Namaaq
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Paperwork (and the Shades of Grey Inherent)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading *dabs*! I can't believe it took me this long to make content for my otp lol. I'm super out of practice right now, so, just like last year, I'll probably come back and edit these after I've finished writing them all! I usually pick up creative writing again pretty quick.
> 
> Requests are still open for this project btw! Anything you can think of, if it's for Marvus I will write it. If you have any requests, you can ask me @trans-marvus-xoloto on tumblr, or check the series page and ask in the comments of the index (not here please!). Go crazy aaa go stupid aaa have a nice day.

Church girls been saying for millennia that same old, same old: never mix business with motherfucking pleasure.

Damn, though, you'd never mix business with anythang if you could help it. Fuck business, all ya homies hate doing business. Clowns got it rough; in a world full of ass kissers, y'all seem to got the biggest asses for the kissing. 

Real talk though: for you, the whole world's your pleasure. You got ya peepz to do that business magic for you. Papers shuffle and ruffle in front of you. Damn, did you get that sidetracked already? And you just sat down, LOL!!

"Sign here," Tagora points to a notation on his papers. Damn, even in romance (or whatever this all is, it's all good by you to just keep on motherfucking vibing) you got it fucking good, mang. Paper's already fucking printed, and it ain't even that serious. All you gotta do is deliver a quick hustle, keep these two rubes from slapping each other silly. Silly's _your_ job here. Remele glares at both of you, arms crossed, from her place across the table. 

Tagora taps his pen on the paper, sliding it across that four-foot gap to catch your attention. Whoops, lol, guess you got stuck in your personal narrative again.

"Yeah, mang, signings what I fucking do," you wink at him. Feels good, being here, stopping chaos for once. Just ain't your usual M.O., dig? Just you, a criminal, and Remele sitting four feet apart from each other for legal or possibly safety reasons. Not your place to judge. 

Some relationships are formed based on mutual respect. Quick like, you add a notation: _+400 caegars, the physical fxxking labor of reaching four feet over xo)._ Clowns, though, got a different attractor. You're in this because it tickles your fucking funny bone absolutely pink. Or, grey, whatevs.

You slide the paper the other four feet to Remele. She signs, then starts doodling in the margins. Yuh, you respect the hustle.

Quick like, you snitch.

"Not trying to start anything, lol, but how much for an original Namaaq? We gotta add that to tha contract too, buddy?"

Tagora has to stand to reach over to her and snatch up his perfect legal prose and tightly wound legal loopholes. His face is mad serious as he reads, though.

"Fifty caegars for the swear jar, Marvus," he holds his hand out to you, peepers to paper still. Remele hides a smile by just up and fucking looking away.

"Aw, I censored it though," but you hand it over, 'cause fifty c's ain't much to pay for a laugh. Remele doesn't care much for your laughter, though. Lightning fast, you see her face sour just like her mood. 

"You have _nothing_ to indict me, Gorjek." Remele doesn't even acknowledge your part in this. Now that is cold-blooded, cuz.

You glance back to Tagora. Speaking of indicting, man's looking like he could use a little _indictment_ himself, high strung as he is, lol! Wrong time, wrong place though.

"I _need_ nothing to indict you, Namaaq." Tagora flips the page and audibly groans at her doodling. You sneak a peek as he writes: _+200 caegars, defacing legal and intellectual property._ Nah, that ain't it. You flick your fingers, asking for him to slide tha papers over. _-400 caegars, artist discount._ All three of you sign. "You'll indict yourself, at the rate you're going. Why not get it over with? As they say, no time like the one you're fucking in."

Tagora's tone and smile goes wicked fucking wistful for a minute, and you know someone's on his mind right about now. But it passes; man's gotta pay his dues to the swear jar, same as the rest of you. He takes a c-note from his pocket and places it in the swear jar du jour, his own wallet. Guess you got the clown discount earlier, since y'all be swearing so much. Word. 

"Marvus, wouldn't you agree that it's rather _problematique_ to stereotype a cerulean this way?"

Damn, lol, kind of a weak argument, but Tagora takes the bait anyway. 

Tch, man, this would be easier if they didn't want so badly to make it so hard on you. You sit straighter, sitting to your full height. Too bad; you were in it for the drama. Time to pull out all the stops. You didn't rise to the top of the charts for nothing!

Once you find the rhythm to their lil fight, it's easy to lay it the fuck down! You're beat-boxing, detoxing, sending it out, keep ya auspisticees talking. Yuhhh!!

They immediately make some noise, annoyed-ways.

"Ugh, seriously..."

"Is this really the time?"

You don't even know who said what; doesn't matter. Freestyling's all about finding your voice.

Remele takes the paper and writes something, sending it your way. _+1500 caegars, being a rich asshole._

Damn, can't lie, that gets a chuckle out of you. Even Tagora's smiling. It's all about like, unity and shit up in here.

The two of them hash it out; you know you ain't needed for this part. Kind of feels like, lonely or sumn? Ah ha ha. Damn, it really is _you_ in the corner. It's supposed to be _you_ in the spotlight. Got you fucked up.

You think back to the paperwork you got on your desk. No fun found there; not like you can just hustle a couple c-notes out of your own producers, just for laughs. 

They both pass you the papers to sign. You scan through it one last time, cause of like, habit and shizz. Lol kind of wild that you're legally integral to this whole thing! 

It's easy to parse; one of Tagora's many talents. He's got Remele strung up in loopholes and entrapments like some kind of incredibly fucked up bondage session. You untie some knots, just for fun. Remele loves the opportunity to slip through loopholes of her own. You respect that.

You sign, and you motherfucking bounce! 

Romance ain't no thang, no thang at all. 


End file.
